Our Day Will Come
by Singstar4
Summary: Hello Readers! Anyone in the mood for some feels? This is a one-shot about Snape and Lilly, inspired by a MoviePlot article and the song Our Day Will Come, specifically the performance from SMASH. Rated T because I'm paranoid! No swearing or anything like that. Please Read, Review, and most importantly, ENJOY! Love you all!


**A.N.~ Hello, Children! Gather around and let me tell you of a tragedy that rivals Romeo and Juliet! This one-shot was inspired by the song "Our Day Will Come." Specifically the SMASH performance, and by a movieplot article I read about all of the easter eyes in the Harry Potter films and books. JK ROWLING IS MY GODDESS! I suggest while reading this you listen to the song, but watch the clip from the show before reading it. I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, NOR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, I ALSO DO NOT OWN THE SONG OR THIS REFERENCE FROM SMASH! Please leave me a review and let me know what you think! Love you guys!**

Severus Snape sits at his desk, grading the potions exams that he had put off for a week. He glances at the clock and realizes it's 1:00 in the morning. He rubs his eyes and yawns. _And Flitwick claims I'm lazy_.

"Severus Snape, are you still grading?"

He looks up and sees Professor Mcgonagall standing in the doorway, hands on her hips.

"Yes, Minerva, I am. There are a lot of students at this school, you know." He says, sighing as he finishes another paper, scribbling a B+ on the top in red ink.

"Severus, it's 1:00 in the morning, surely the exams can wait!" She says, walking over to his desk and closing his grade book. "You need your sleep. You aren't invincible, you know."

"I understand that," He starts, reopening his grade book. "But I've already delayed these grades for a whole week. Besides, I can't sleep even if I wanted to." Glancing at his picture of Lilly on his desk, her smiling face as she twirled before the camera.

"Severus." She says, leaning on his desk. "You mustn't blame yourself for what happened. You loved her more than anyone. If you would have known-."

"That's enough!" He snaps, standing up. He glares at her, expecting a fight. Instead she looks at him with pity in her hazel eyes. He sits back down, composing himself. "If that is all Minerva, I'm very busy." He looks down, avoiding eye contact with her.

"Fine." She says after a moment, tight lipped. "But I'm going to bed. Good night, Severus."

"Good Night." He says, continuing to grade the papers, not looking up. She sighs, and leaves, knowing not to argue.

After about an hour, he sighs, leaning his head on his hand and closing his eyes. After about a minute, he opens his eyes and grabs another answer sheet, groaning when he sees the name 'Harry Potter' scribbled in the name slot. He sighs and begins to grade, noticing right away how poorly Harry did on the particular test.

"Come on, Potter!" He groans aloud as he marks another answer wrong. He finally finishes and counts how many Harry got wrong. '20/25.' He writes at the top of the sheet in red ink. "That boy never learns in this class." He sighs, placing it on the top of the finished pile.

"Oh Severus." A silky sweet voice says, making him stop. 'I know that voice'. He thinks, staring at the pages. 'Where do I know that voice?' "It's not like you ever learned in class."

He looks up and sees her wearing a green dress, a flowy one, the kind that would flair when she spun. Just like the one she wore for graduation. 'She always did love dresses she could dance in.' He thinks, smiling to himself, despite his shock. Her long red hair curls and flows over her shoulder, the top part was tied back in a braid, but the rest stayed down, making her look even more like a goddess.

"Lilly." He breathes, his eyes wide as he stared at her.

She smiles, her eyes crinkling in the corners, just like he remembered them. "Glad to see you haven't forgotten me." She walks over to his desk, still smiling.

"H-how are you-" He stutters, getting up from his desk and staring at her with disbelief, but she cuts him off by putting 2 fingers over his lips.

"It doesn't matter." She says, smiling at him. "I'm here now." She reaches up and brushes a piece of hair off his forehead. Immediately, he leans into her touch, just enjoying her.

"I'm so sorry." He says, tears filling his eyes as he looked at her.

She suddenly grows serious and looks him in the eye. "Severus, you must stop blaming yourself." She says, gently grabbing his jaw. "None of this is your fault. I died because I put my faith in the wrong people. Peter, Lucious, James..." She trails off and smiles. "But none of them matter anymore." She says, leaning in to kiss him. He immediately leans forward too, but she pulls away at the last second. "We can't do this."

"Why?" He asks, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her closer and burying his face in her hair.

She pulls back and rests her forehead against his. "Our day will come, Severus. I promise." She kisses his cheek and smiles at him. "Then we can spend the rest of time together." She finally pulls back completely. "Watch out for Harry, alright? I understand that you never liked James, so do it for me. Please, make sure that he is safe."

He pulls her back towards him and leans his forehead against hers, tears flowing down his cheeks. "I promise, Lilly."


End file.
